Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: My old man wants to fix our broken father-son relationship and so he drags me to a house full of people I don't really care about. But things go haywire when I first saw something… terrible. Within this house lie secrets never to be told. Or they will come for you. Shizaya Izanri.
1. Take Me Away

Hi, again~! I'm still Rei Haruno, and here to bring you weird stories of horror and mystery along with the goodness of yaoi. Since I plan to cruise a new ship, I thought I could make a premiere of it here. So I'm bringing you **Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell (That House, Winterbell)**. Like a novel of mine, this will also feature an old ancestral house and will center on Izaya. I'm still thinking if I would give a surname for the family for two reasons. However, this will be different from that novel starting from the characterizations— the semi-ICs I love so.

In an attempt to rebuild his relationship with his son that had been broken long ago, Shiki forces Izaya to come with him and live with his partner's inheritance— an old house called Winterbell. It lies in the middle of the woods and hours away from the main city. But that's not just what would be waiting for Izaya. Even the partner's other family members will be with them and some other things he didn't want to deal with. But what haunts him the most was the recurring nightmares he had… and those women creeping around.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara or any related references that I have used in the fic. For sure, I didn't refer to any fic from other authors as well.

**Warning: **Yaoi, angst, gore, horror, drama, violence, swearing, and more. Multiple pairings and semi-IC for everyone. AkaShiki, Shizaya and Izanri.

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

…

**Summary: **My old man wants to fix our broken father-son relationship and so he drags me to a house full of people I don't really care about. But things go haywire when I first saw something… terrible. Within this house lie secrets never to be told. Or they will come for you. Shizaya + Izanri.

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

…

Sigh.

A sigh escapes from my lips as I watch my old man pack my things for me. I live by myself in my own run-down apartment and right now… he is forcing me to move in with him, his boyfriend and his boyfriend's family. He keeps on saying it is a big house and it would be a shame if I don't live with them. And he also wants me to be in good terms with the boyfriend himself.

"But Dad. I'm twenty-five and I don't need to live with you. I'm fine with where I am right now."

"Izaya, listen to me. I don't like the way you live. You're a twenty-five-year-old fast food clerk who can't even pay his own rent." My old man fires some shots at me. Again. I then hum and stretches to get my smartphone, "Just because you're a salaryman, you can't go saying that. I'm still alive and I can keep myself alive."

He then takes my phone away from my reach and looks at it, "Yes, you keep yourself alive by sucking a rich man's dick." I frown at him and turns away, "Spare me the lecture, Dad. Tell me about pride when you're going out with a woman again." He then tosses the phone at me, hitting my abdomen a bit, "Prostitution is different from passion, young man."

A bitter grin covers my face and I just take him out of my sight by looking down and checking the phone. Shizu-chan hasn't messaged me for three days now. Why is that?

"—ya. Izaya." I shoot my gaze back to my father and he glares at me, "We'll be leaving in an hour." I then get off the bed and walk past him, earning his gaze. Taking the coat off the rack and putting it on me along with a thick scarf, I speak without sparing a look at him, "I'll be back before that. I just need to tell my 'boss' that I will be gone." Without hearing an answer from him, I walk out my front door just throwing one glance at my father's black Chevy, "I'll never have that kind of fortune…"

It is a rather cold January, the snow piling up on the streets more and more. The sidewalks are cleared from its thin sleet but soon, everything will be again covered in white. I draw out my phone again and stare at the wallpaper. It is a photo of me and Shizu-chan… "Prostitution is different from passion, huh." Well, it is right. To be honest, one can grow out from the other…

"Izaya?" I twitch as a voice calls for my name and I fling my gaze to the side to see my 'boss'… no, my Shizu-chan. I then run to him and jump for a hug, "Shizu-chan!" He then chuckles as he catches me, "Sorry, I haven't been calling. I got busy preparing for the party in two weeks. Everyone was too excited for my own birthday."

…He's happy to see me. How can I tell him I wasn't joking when I told him about me leaving the city? "Uhm, Shizu-chan, can we… can we talk?" His lovely caramel eyes look at me and it gets tainted by disappointment, "You don't have to say anything. I heard from the people at the fast food." I twitch and my grip tightens, "I… I swear I never wanted to leave you!" He then pats my head…

"It's alright. I'm ready to let you go."

Anger. Anger suddenly fills me up. My teary eyes then close and I pull myself away from him. "Alright. Bye." I suddenly turn around and walk away. He then seems to call me back but I decide to ignore him. Of course, he'll chase me and try to catch up with me. I feel his hand landing on my arm, but I shrug it off and glare at him with all I have. Tears are running down… I don't care.

He's not my everything after all. In fact, I never had anything at all.

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: Take Me Away**

…

If anything, this villa is something. I find myself in great awe as I stand before the gates of the house. We just get here from the city via Akabayashi-san's van. The boyfriend then goes to the smaller entrance and tries to open it with a key I suppose is given to him by the caretaker we met outside the woods. The big house is covered in snow but the walkway is shoveled for us to pass through.

"Regret not wanting to come here?" My father then chuckles as he pats my shoulder. I can only nod once and continue admiring the house. Soon, Akabayashi-san calls us to come in and I slowly walk to them, eyes pinned on the exterior of the house. A finger then pokes my nose and I fling a glare to the owner— it's just Akabayashi-san.

"Izaya-kun, you should look where you're walking. I know the house is beautiful but it won't look the same from the ground." He jokes and I give him a small smile before walking past him. Seconds after, I can hear his and Aozaki-san's voices as if talking about my weird behavior. Aozaki-san is the cousin of my father's boyfie and someone who is just invited to come here. But whatever… maybe I'll just be like that chick.

Anri-chan is Akabayashi-san's daughter. A complete shut-in if you ask me. She just goes out to attend her special class that is once a week and she just orders stuff online. She hardly gets any sun… I also she only depended food supplements to remain healthy. I see her from a distance, hurrying inside the house. I think Dad has opened the main door with the key Boyfie-san gave him.

With all of us inside the house, the new master of the house then gathers us at the big lounge and spreads the villa map on the coffee table. "Alright, first of all, welcome to Winterbell. I have no idea how come my great grandparents named the house Winterbell but that's its name. So you'll say you live in Winterbell, got that? Anri-chan? Izaya-kun?" We just nod… the girl releasing a dark hum with hers.

"This house has rooms for a hundred staff and two dozens of nobles. Each of us should have a map with us, this place sure can make us lose our way around it." He chuckles more and hums, "I'll let everyone choose their rooms—" He draws out some stick-on pads and probably writes our names on it. Anri-chan then points at the farthest room in the East Wing, "Father, my room will be this one." After he puts on the notes with her name on it, I point on the one nearest to the stairs at the same wing, "This one's mine."

"I'll take this one." Aozaki-san taps the one farthest on the West Wing and Dad points at the one around the middle of the West Wing. Boyfie-san nods and puts the notes on the rooms, "There we go. But we have to manage this house on our own for now before hiring maids, okay?" The grown-ups nod and I sigh… of course that would mean extensive physical labor in cleaning.

"Alright, let's start cleaning our rooms."

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

…

For sure dust has collected around the things in here. I put my luggage down beside the doorway and goes to the bed with an amazing canopy. It is wrapped in vinyl sheets— which I duly take off. The bed is left clean and ready to use… so I plop down and feel its fluffiness. It's too soft… so soft I am never used to it. I roll to lie on my back, staring at the canopy.

My eyes droop slightly and imagine the smell of cigarette, filling up the air. The strong scent of someone else's sweat under my nose and soft lips that raid my skin. Strong big hands which touch me gently, huffing breaths that sing to my ears. "Haaahh, Shi… Shizu-chan…"

"_It's alright. I'm ready to let you go."_

My eyes shoot open and tears begin to drip again from the corners of it. I feel my own hands touching myself… remembering a pleasure I will never experience again. "That idiot." I get up and then notices something amiss… the vinyl sheet… seemed moved. I throw my gaze to the door, seeing that it has not been opened again. Rolling out of the bed, I get to the vinyl sheet and try to neatly fold it—

SCREECH! BLAM!

"What the fuck is that!?" I twitch, throwing away the vinyl sheet and rushing to the window. My hands grip at the sill, me realizing that we are in the uphill woods with no asphalt road. There's no way a car could speed through and crash somewhere near here… near me. The sound of the screeching is familiar to me… I can't bet on it being just my imagination. I then fish for my phone and unlock it… staring at a big idiot's face. Then I press on to call his number… hesitating to make a call.

Click. I click the lock button and walks to the side drawer to put down the phone. I strip down to my boxers and lie down the bed, diving beneath the sheets which are on the bed since who knows when. But I don't care. I'll just sleep through dinner. I'll just… I'll just sleep through it.

…

_Huff. Huff. I am running through the snowed path downhill, only wearing a coat over my sleepwear. My feet are fighting the cold only with a pair of house slippers. It's not yet clear for me why I was rushing down at the middle of the night— but it feels so painful. Tears flood my vision but my body knows where to head to… who to find. There's a name being whispered by my pounding heart. My very scared and aching pounding heart._

_Soon, red lights hit my eyes and I keep on going. Sounds of an ambulance cloud my hearing and the pounding drown the whispers. I arrive at a car crash site and I bang against the car's door. A rescuer comes to pull me away and that's when I see the broken windshield. Crying out loud, I break away from the rescuer's hold and soon lunge at the car's hood. There is someone inside the car that crashed against the big rock. The seatbelt has been ripped and the head has broken through the windshield. Of course, anyone who is found like that is already dead._

_He's dead. My baby's dead. I feel my mouth cry out. That's when it hit me. "Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan!" I keep on crying. And crying. My body weakens and I fall to my knees— crying more and more. The intense cold of the January snow can't hurt more than what I have seen. Then I see a woman in a black dress standing among the onlookers… probably people from downhill. I stare at her and she suddenly reappears before me…_

_A wild whisper._

"HAAAAH!" I almost scream as I shoot up from the bed. Sweat is covering me and even in a cold place, I feel so hot. I then shiver to get rid of the feeling— looking around for my phone. I grab it from the side drawer and quickly dial Shizu-chan's number. The phone rings and rings… until it gets picked up, ["Izaya—"]

"SHIZU-CHAN!" I scream at his ears and he then answers, probably hearing how my tone differs from normal, ["Izaya, what's wrong? Is something wrong? Is someone hurting you? Do you want me to pick you up right now? I'll go pronto."] Hearing Shizu-chan's voice longer calms me down and I keep on huffing, "N-No… I just…" I sniff a bit before starting to cry, "I dreamt about you dying. I… I can't sit still even for a second. You… you sound fine, though." I dart my eyes to the clock at the drawer, "Sorry for calling you two in the morning…"

He then chuckles and hums, purring a bit, ["Don't worry, baby. I was happy I received a call from you. You're not returning my calls."] Then I just plop back down the bed, "It's because you're an idiot." Shizu-chan then begins to explain as I roll to my side and pull the blankets to my shoulder. I leave the phone on loud speak and close my eyes, listening to him. Well, I don't comprehend any words… as long as he keeps on calling me… I feel better.

My heart starts to rest from all the loud pounding…

…

_Clap. Clap. Clap. I hear clapping somewhere. I get up and go to window to see little girls playing outside. But there is something amiss about it. There are twelve of them down there and they are doing a weird sequence for a hand game. Their hands clap— then they clap their hand against someone else's, then clap their hands again, and then crosses their arms to clap their hand against another's. It feels weird… watching them play with such grins on their pretty young faces._

_I press my hand as I watch them continue on. My finger points at one… the girl falls down face down on the snow. The girls move to still complete the circle and keep on playing. I keep on pointing and pointing until only two of them remain. But instead of continuing the game, they stare at each other soon gripping at each other's heads. They then laugh… before twisting each other's neck broken. They fall over the other girls' bodies and the snow turned red… as the place darkens. Then the window suddenly gets blackened—_

Shoot up. For the second time, I shoot up from my bed. I cover my face with a hand and try to shake off the image from my mind. Just when the window gets blackened, I see a woman before me. Her eyes are hollowed and bleeding… her mouth embraced by cuts from her bloody shark teeth. I pull my knees to my face and hug my legs. Remembering the phone, I check again to see a message from Shizu-chan, "I think you were so fazed by your dream. Can we talk when you wake up. Keh, Shizu-chan… you asked for this."

I roll off the bed and put on my clothes. It is three in the morning and I just want to drink some water before going back to bed. I pull my earphones from a pocket and connected it to my phone. Dialing Shizu-chan's number and waiting for him to pick up, I get out of my room. It is pitch black along the hallway and I have to use my smartphone for light. The phone's ringing intensifies for the hallway is deathly silent… it would deafen me more if I don't have the earphone relaying the ringing directly to my ears.

["What's wrong, baby?"] I then hear his voice and it makes me twitch loudly. I then snicker and speak as I walk down the stairs, "S-Sorry, I'm walking around the new house and your voice scared me. At any rate, I feel so uneasy… I just wanna hear your voice. Keep on talking, okay?" He then laughs out a bit and sighs in relief, ["This sounds like you're still punishing me, Izaya. But alright, I'll keep on talking for you."]

A hum escapes me as he starts talking about worthless stuff… as if writing a stupid letter to me. I make my way to the kitchen and find the glass tray. Only five of them are clean— judging by the fact that— wait, isn't it supposed to be just four? Well, anyway, I don't care. I take one and walk to the fridge for cold water… putting the glass down by the counter. Taking a pitcher and pouring myself a glass, my eyes inevitably look at the pitch black surrounding. I bring the pitcher back inside and I drink my glass of water.

["You're drinking?"] I exhale as I finish the water and I hum, "Mhmm. Yep. Sorry, I wasn't really listening much." He laughs out again, ["It's alright. I mean… I deserve it."] My eyes squint in realization and then I bitterly grins, "I'll try to go back to the city to see you again." Shifting of cushions is heard through the line. ["Why don't I just visit you? I wanna see what the new house—"]

"Sorry, Shizu-chan. You died in my dream when you visited me. I don't like that happening. I'm getting scared when I think of the car crash where I saw you. You and your gold Ferrari…"

["…Pick me up? I mean if I don't bring my car it wouldn't happen, right?"]

"…Dad doesn't like you. He thinks you're just a rich man I solicit sex from. We aren't still in a good and steady ground. I can't bring you here and they'll just treat my baby like shit." I giggle a bit… soon seeing a dressed figure against the wall at the end of the hall. My eyes are pinned there as my breathing grows louder. My body trembles and my throat starts to dry out again. The figure then gets nearer and nearer, me backing off.

["Izaya?"] "Izaya." A loud gasp from me. I suddenly fall down, sitting on my ass in fear. ["IZAYA!"] Shizu-chan yells and then another voice speaks, "Izaya." That voice. I then flash my phone at the figure in a dress— soon ripping an earphone off my ear, "Holy shit, Anri-chan! You almost made me piss myself!" I then get up and dust myself, "You're bad for my heart."

"I thought you're talking to yourself." She speaks in her voice that I rarely hear, "I didn't know you were on the phone." I then sigh and hold the microphone with my trembling hand, "It's alright, Shizu-chan. Anri-chan just gave me a scare. Ah, she's Aka— my father's— wait, how can I explain this? She's a girl I live with— one of the people I now live with."

["That was close. I was this close to rushing there…"] He laughs out helplessly. I then sigh in relief myself and reaches out to ruffle the girl's hair. Anri-chan is sixteen and she is wary of people. It's the first time she walked to me without me having to call her. She is completely distant from her father unlike me. I just end up patting her head and asking, "Why are you out this late? Well, I got water from the kitchen."

"Toilet." She whispers and then I hear Shizu-chan chuckle at the end of the line. I can only sigh and reach out, "Sure, I'll walk you to the toilet." I then smirk towards Shizu-chan, "Neh, Shizu-chan, I caused you too much bother. You should sleep now." He laughs out again before humming, ["But don't hesitate to call me whenever. I'll start taking my phone with me in the bathroom and toilet."]

"Asshole." A helpless smile run across my face and then he makes a sound of a kiss, ["Good night. I love you, baby."] I glance at Anri-chan who is looking at us but then I look away from her, "I love you, too, baby." The call ends and then I take the other earphone off, "I memorize the map already. This should be quick."

"Izaya, why do you pursue a love without a fruit?" I twitch at her question as we walk down the stairs. My grip on her hand tightens and she seems to just ignore the added pressure, "What do you mean no fruit?" She then answers without sparing me a look, "Father told me you are in a relationship with another man. Neither one can conceive a child. So that means your love will bear no fruit. In fact, nothing concrete at all."

I then stop walking and my hand pulls on hers. She then looks at me and then I look at me with her inquisitive gaze. Without any mercy spared for her, I speak in my most murderous voice, "What do you know about love. You're just a sixteen-year-old shut-in. I don't even know if you ever involve yourself with anyone. Perhaps you could live without anyone at all."

She then turns away, her hand returning the tightening hold. I then sigh and walk ahead, "I don't like you saying anything about my affairs—" Tug. She then runs off and drags me away, "Oi, Anri—!" What the hell? She's running towards the toilet. I thought she doesn't know where it is. She opens the door to the toilet and pulls me in— soon pushing me to the side against the hinges but not blocking the door. She then pushes me down tries to pin me there, a hand covering my mouth.

But there is something weird in the set-up. She looks so goddamn scared.

Her hand is even shaking. I then take it off and grab her closer, letting her cling to me in fear. She then buries her face on my shoulder as I wonder what things mean… until I hear footsteps outside. She trembles harder and I have to embrace her more. "It's… it's getting close…" My eyes glance at the girl before to the door that suddenly opens slowly. The door swings halfway and I can smell something… like something's rotten. The smell gets stronger as— shit. A hand stretches from the door and tries to grope for anything in mid-air. It then retracts and the door closes.

"Izaya…" She calls out with the softest voice, "Something else is in this house. It's going after me… I'm so scared." I then frown at her, remembering the weird dreams I just have, "Then why don't you go to your father? Isn't he more—?" She then looks up at me, "It's no use. Father will only ignore me. And… he's rather busy with Shiki-san." I then sigh and lean my head against the wall, "How long are we going to stay here? I wanna head back to my room and sleep…"

Anri-chan slowly breaks off from my hold and she stands up to get to the door. I have to get up as well and check outside instead of letting her do so. No one's there. Nothing's there. I then nod at her and I reach out to her for her hand. She refuses, "I still need to use the toilet."

Waiting outside, I end up staring at the doorknob. Nothing strange is on it… I didn't even hear it get turned around to unlock the door. But I saw that hand that reached out… and that strange odor. After hearing the flush, I watch her go out and then she holds my hand with both of hers, "Izaya. I don't wanna to go back to my room." I then sigh and we begin walking back to the room, "Wanna stay in mine? But don't complain about anything."

She nods and I have to walk her back to my room. I let her in and she timidly goes under the sheets as I close the lights and open the lamp on the drawer. I lie next to her and she whispers from beneath the blanket, "I'm sorry for earlier. I just thought it would be nice if love always equates to a new life… born to a world full of love."

"The way you talk sounds like you don't think this is a world of love, Anri-chan." I roll to lie on my side, back facing the girl. I feel movements as well, the girl probably rolling as well, "It is not. It's just full of empty ideals. You only get love if you think and act like you're loved." I then chuckle and roll again, this time, to face her. She is facing the canopy and she looks prettier without the big-ass glasses. I then poke her to make her look at me, "You're just sixteen, don't be so full of certainties. You haven't seen much of people."

She just smiles at me and nods with a happy hum, "I really hope so, Izaya." Then she looks up at the canopy again and closes her eyes, trying to sleep with a smile on her face. A bitter grin rises from my lips as well and I wish to just sleep for the night… until something disturbs me yet again. I know it can be something normal but the very picture gives me doubts. The way Anri-chan's arm is out of the blanket… and the way she cups it over her. Why does it look like she has it protectively around the navel?

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review. :) Don't worry, I just have to spice it up with some brotherly love… since the story needs it for the angst later on.


	2. Trip for Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara or any related references that I have used in the fic. For sure, I didn't refer to any fic from other authors as well.

**Warning: **Yaoi, angst, gore, horror, drama, violence, swearing, and more. Multiple pairings and semi-IC for everyone. AkaShiki, Shizaya and Izanri.

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

…

Hello, this is Izaya and I'm just a poor twenty-five-year-old clerk that gets forced to live with his father and his new family. However, unlike normal scenarios, the new family is composed of another man, his daughter and his cousin… people I don't want to have anything to do with.

But then, as I try to sleep through the painful hit of my 'lover', I dream of him getting killed… and about a peculiar woman. Soon, it gets followed by another nightmare in where I see another thing… a very terrible thing. I manage to make it up with Shizu-chan… until a dressed figure appeared.

And that was just Anri-chan, the daughter. However, she suddenly drags me to the toilet in the middle of our little argument— running away from something that stinks. We hide in the toilet until it goes away, soon staying in my room. We talk a bit before sleeping again— something bothering me.

The actual first day in Winterbell is unveiling… will I find something else?

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

…

"_Help me… I can't breathe…" A voice creeps to my ear. "Let me out… I want to be out!" I try reaching out, seeing only my hands groping in complete darkness. I feel like floating in water… more like submerged in water but I can perfectly breathe. "Let me… let me… ugh… ughhhhh… help." Something feels like strangling me… so hard that I can't breathe anymore…_

Shake. Shaking then starts to rouse me from sleep… which I answer with a groan. I then start feeling warm soft things pressed against my face, realizing they are actually breasts when I open my eyes. I don't remember sleeping next to a… oh, Anri-chan. How could a sixteen-year-old develop such big boobs like these? Shake. Shake. It gets rigorous this time.

"Geez…" I whisper as I pull my face away from Anri-chan's chest and I realize that my arms are locked around her and my leg is wrapped around hers. But she's still asleep so who could be— "Izaya-kun." Oh. I look over my shoulder and sees Boyfie-san and Dad standing around the bed. Aozaki-san is looking out the window, though. I then sigh and yawn, as if I'm not seen cuddling with my sixteen-year-old not-even-legal-sister, "Good morning, Akabayashi-san, Dad."

"I was worried Anri-chan wasn't answering my knocks on her door and Shiki-san finds her in your room… in your bed." He grins a bit… murderous in a bit, "You're not even close to begin with." I haven't seen him like this… I guess things really change when it comes to someone's daughter. Anri-chan then begins to groan and she rubs an eye as she awakens, "Izaya?" She then looks around to see the happy couple, "Father? Shiki-san? Why are you—?" A loud twitch comes from her and she notices my hold.

Soon screaming and throwing a sucker punch at me first thing in the morning.

Well, I guess I'm lucky I have my clothes on so all I earn is a sucker punch and Akabayashi-san's fatherly lecture. Dad is even helping him pin me down with words. But it isn't my thing, passing the blame to others. So I didn't tell them anything about last night… and how scared she was so she had to sleep in my room. She hasn't spoken anything as well… even after we sit up on the bed.

"That all being said, I still think you still have the appetite for breakfast, Izaya-kun." Boyfie-san says as he chuckles. I then smile and sigh, "Uh, of course I didn't eat dinner." Though I'm used to skipping meals… due to my lifestyle. Dad sighs as he walks to me and pats my head, "You didn't even ate a quarter of your food last night. You should be used to more food to eat."

"Wait a minute? Last night?"

"Yeah, you ate so little and all you snack on was the water. You drank more than five glasses… aren't you bloated last night?" Aozaki-san then joins us in the talk, "Perhaps the curry was too spicy for you, Izaya-kun." Anri-chan then looks at me and nods, "It was spicy."

"I… I guess." What the hell. I don't remember eating dinner last night. So is that why there are five washed glasses on the glass tray? Akabayashi-san then stretched before going out, "I'm starving. See you at the dining. Don't do anything stupid when we're not looking." Dad and Aozaki-san step out of the room as well, Dad closing the door behind him.

Seconds after, Anri-chan starts talking to me again, "I told you… something else is in this house, Izaya. Last night, it sat down at the dining as you. That was the first time I saw it. Then it started following me around. Izaya…" She then scoots nearer and holds my head, raising it to her chin, "Can we… stay together always?" She looks away, "I don't have anyone else to ask."

I can only bitterly grin at her and stroke at her head. She looks up at me, soon returning my smile. I then pull away to roll off the bed, "It would be bad if we missed breakfast." She nods again and she gets off, propping her dress. Not that I have the chance to see it… something's weird about her body shape. It's like her butt is too full.

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Trip for Two**

…

Shizu-chan's laughter fills up my ears as I am browsing through some books at the library of Winterbell. He is on my earphones again like last night, talking to him while I go cleaning the library. Though it was three-stories high, as long as I could take a look at all the books in here, I will spend a week cleaning this whole place.

["You mean, she punched you like that?"] His laughter recedes as he starts to ridicule the earlier happening. I then snort and sigh as I dust more of the empty shelf where I take out some books, "Come on, Shizu-chan. She's a teenager. She's more sensitive than I could ever be. And I was burying my face in her chest— of course she'll hit me."

["Ah, no doubt about that. You love burying your face in my chest, too. How's your first woman chest?"]

"Stop it. I don't enjoy breasts squashing my face. They're soft and warm… but I still like yours more." A sudden pang. "Of course, I'll sure ravage your body when I get to see you again. Just so you wait, baby."

["Baby, you haven't told me anything about the other people. I only know Anri-chan is someone who you are forced to live with, who was so scared last night… and apparently who gave you your first breast and sucker punch."] He tries to contain the snicker but it comes through nonetheless.

"Well, aside from my father, there's Akabayashi-san, Aozaki-san and Anri-chan. Akabayashi-san is Dad's boyfriend for two years. Aozaki-san is his cousin and Anri-chan is his daughter from his late wife. Basically, that's who they are—"

["Or what you just know about them."]

"At any rate, I'm not planning to get attached more." I then laugh out and then hums, "To think about it, Anri-chan did say she wants to get stuck with me for some reasons… but it seems that Akabayashi-san wouldn't like it. He's well aware I have a boyfriend but he was still getting really cautious about letting her get near me. Do I look like fucking a molester?"

["Could be."] Shizu-chan laughs a bit, ["Baby, I have to go for a meeting. I'll text you before I call, alright?"] I twitch and hum with a nod he wouldn't see, "Uh, yeah. I'll just talk to you later. Otsukaresama de." He then hums, ["I love you, baby. Bye."] The call ends and I just hum as I look around the lonesome library… "Whatever, I'll just get this done."

Two hours have passed and I was still working on the first story of the grand yet dusty and dirty library. It holds thousands and thousands of books that I have never read and I wish Shizu-chan can come over and we'll be reading a lot. Ah, right. After one drunk and fated night, we met again at a bookstore where I drop by to read. I remember him buying me a book instead of a drink that night… and that's where he discovered—

A chuckle. A light chuckle escaped me as I think of Shizu-chan and how our love story starts to run. At times like this, he's the only person I can think about. But it's really a shame… he could never be mine to begin with. Shizu-chan… is engaged to someone and he's getting married in roughly six months. We are secretly going out— maybe, in secret to those people working in his family-run law and accounting firm.

"Izaya." A voice calls me and then I suddenly fling my gaze to the library's main door. No one is there. I then look around the first floor, through the shelves, finding no one as well. It just could be my imagination… but there's fifty-percent that that's not true. Something else is in this house after all. "Izaya." There it is again.

"Up here." It calls. I look up and see Anri-chan peering at me from the atrium of the second story. Her face has a glowing smile and she then pulls away— footsteps echoing in the second story. Soon, I find her jogging towards me from the stairs that connects the three floors. "Izaya!" She calls again before coming to embrace me shortly. She nuzzles my chest a bit, sniffing before sneezing shortly, "You're covered in dust."

"And you are now, too." I cringe at her sudden actions and then I sit at the table behind me, "So? What are you doing here, Anri-chan? Isn't your father going to be mad if he catches us being in here?" She shakes her head and chirps at me, "Nuh-uh, Daddy wouldn't be here. He doesn't like books. Too much dust will also bother him."

She then hums and looks around, "Izaya, do you need help? There's a lot you have to clean. After dusting… you're going to rearrange all of them, right?" I look at her and nod, "Yeah, but I like books so… I don't have any problem holding them." She then giggles, her cheek turning a bit pinkish in glee, "Izaya talks like a librarian!" I look at her and chuckle, patting her head, "Anri-chan sounds so cheerful today, why is that?"

"Nothing really." She giggles and then she runs around, "It just feels good today." She then turns around, smiling genuinely and full of glee, "Izaya, isn't it a good day to be loved?" I cringe and shrug my shoulders, "Ah, yeah." Except that the one to love me is in a meeting… sitting next to a fiancée he never liked.

Warm wind. I feel warm wind blow on my face from the side. I look to the corner to see— "Anri-chan?" She is on fours on top of the table I am sitting at. She then grins widely while staring at me at such distance and she gets closely, planting a kiss on my cheek. She then pulls back and suddenly pushes me to the side, crawling on top of me— wait a minute!

"Izaya… love me." She purrs and starts unbuttoning her shirt. Instead of lust, I feel disgust. It's as I said, I don't like the female body. I then reach out to hold her wrist and stop her from stripping, "H-Hey, Anri-chan, what are you doing?" She then smiles more and nears her face to mine, my hand pressing against her chest, "Izaya, love me. I want you to take me. I need to take me…" She pushes herself more against me, "Izaya, I'm a lonely person… I need some loving—"

"Anri, I'm married to someone." A glare draws on my face as I use a hand to push her away, not caring if I squish a breast by doing so. The fucking brunette twitches and I keep on pushing her away, "I don't want to love you. Get away from me." She rolls off of me… and off the table. There is a loud thud and I immediately look over the edge to see her.

But she isn't there anymore.

"Izaya." There goes her voice again and I see her by the second story atrium again. "Not maybe now… but you will take me. I will make you." Footsteps. She has run off after saying such a threat. My brows knit together and I can only frown for her actions. What the fuck does she want? Well, whatever. I get off the table and starts cleaning yet again.

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

…

Three o'clock. Shizu-chan has been in a meeting since ten in the morning and I wish he would be available minutes after three-thirty— like his usual monthly Monday meetings. But then again, he's getting busy planning for his grand birthday party on the twenty-eight… well, because it's also their engagement night. Him and that girl.

I am walking around the East Wing, cleaning around the place like what Dad told me. It's not because I will be freeloading for the first weeks since I quit from my job in the city— but because I have nothing better to do, if not bore myself to death. Besides, I do clean-up in the fast food I used to work at. Mopping the whole mansion is nothing… that's what Dad thinks at least.

Thud. I hear something hit against something else at a distance… but both wings are clear— the whole span of what I can see, though. I look around some more and I keep on mopping. Something shouldn't make that kind of movement… since Dad, Boyfie-san and the cousin are out. I have almost forgotten about Anri-chan… but I don't want to see her right now.

Thud, thud. This time the sound gets louder… and where it comes from makes me shudder. The sound is coming from my fucking room and there's no way, someone else could be inside. I then gulp down and set the mop aside for now and get to my door. I stand there and wait for another sound… and there goes another one. I open the door and finds a cat on my bed. The window also seems forced open but it's impossible for the cat to do that.

"Shoo! Shoo!" I try to shoo the cat away and it does, hopping down the open window. I clear the sheets off the fur and dust the animal has brought. Thud! What the—? I turn my gaze at the closet— Thud. The doors shift as if something wants to get out from there. And it's not just that… it starts to tremble, the banging against the door never stops. I run towards the door which won't budge anymore.

SHIT! I try to break down the door… and soon the closet opens and then something rises from the clothes inside. Fuck it. I then go for the window and tries to escape from there. However, when half of my body is already out, the window slides down and traps me there. "HOLY SHIT! Somebody—!" That's when it hits me. Something weird is happening again.

It isn't supposed to be snowing that day, but the surroundings have been covered with snow. Everything in my eyeshot is white… aside from the withered trees in the walkway around the house. I then hear a gasp from beneath… making me look down to see a group of women wrapped in white clothing. But they are holding their long skirts up to their knees… blood pooling underneath them. They are all looking at my direction, and one suddenly screams.

I pull back as she screams but I remember that I am stuck and can't move back. The women then run off with the screamer still on her shrilling cry. Then she stops and falls down to the reddened snow. She screams again… in deep agony, her stomach inflating fast. My grip on the window sill tightens— causing the old wood to crack at the hold. Soon the woman stops crying shortly before her stomach starts wobbling. It then deflates, more blood oozing from beneath her skirt.

"_Born… won't stop… unless…"_

"Izaya." A certain voice calls me as I hear something comparable to a snap. My eyes wander off to see the caller, only to see Anri-chan kneeling next to me. I look around and find myself at the hallways of the East Wing, just outside my room. "Izaya, you've been sleeping there." My gaze goes back to her along with my disgusted glare, "Oh, really? It's cute that you didn't take advantage of that… after what you said."

Anri-chan then hums in confusion and she tilts her head a bit, "Izaya, what are you saying?" I turn away and try to get up without help, "Oh, come on, Anri—" My legs wobble and she has to help me up, "Izaya. You're scaring me." I then stare at her and notice something… rather intriguing. I use a finger to hook her collar— I am trying to look down from there. She gasps aloud of course but I don't care.

"Since when you have that scar, Anri-chan?" She pulls away and presses her hands on her chest, "F-Four months back." A faint red colors her cheeks and she looks surely fazed unlike earlier. When she almost bared her chest to me, there isn't a scar like that.

"Shit. I'm sorry, forget what I said, Anri-chan." I bear a bitter grin and rake my hand across my hair, "Looks like I was talking to someone else earlier. Before lunch, someone that looks like you and responds to 'Anri-chan' talked shit to me. I think I now know that someone surely did take my place in the dinner table last night." She then takes a hold of my sleeve, "Izaya, come with me to the city tomorrow."

I look at her and she stares back at me, "Please?" Sigh. "Alright, I'll go. In one condition…" I glance at the undisturbed mop and washer at the side and then back to her. I open my room's door and silently gestures her to get inside. She walks in and I close the door behind me, "Anri-chan, let me see that scar more." She then gasps and turns away from me, "I… I don't want to. I can't."

"Those aren't self-harm. It's pretty difficult to trace a blade from under the right armpit to the chest… especially something that big." She then turns to me again, "Don't tell Father about them, Izaya. Father doesn't know about these." I then approach her from behind and hold her shoulders, "I only tell secrets to the other half of my heart. Don't you want that comfort? Sharing burdens, that is?"

After seconds, she sits down at the bed and begins unbuttoning her shirt. I sit down next to her and watch her blush as she takes off her shirt. I can see her brassiere and the load it has to carry— more importantly, those three scars of lacerations running across her smooth skin. One from the right armpit to the chest. Another one under the left breast. Lastly on her left shoulder. She then puts her shirt back on, leaving it unbuttoned, "You're right. These aren't from self-harm. Someone else put them on me… but I… I never had enough anger to hate him for this. It's like… it's just part of it."

"It what?" I hum as I reach out to take a hold of her shirt and move it, looking at the right side of her chest. It looks like the deepest one— aside from being the longest. She holds my hand and pushes it away, "…Sex." Twitch with a hum. She then cringes and looks away from me, "Four months ago, some 'friends' of mine asked me to go with them. I didn't know we will be drinking… but they convinced me to do so. Then I met this guy… and…" Her grip on my hand tightens, "He said he'll give me fifty thousand if I… let him ride me…"

Tears. She is already spilling tears on my hands, sobbing as she keeps on talking, "I was drunk. I wasn't thinking straight. I thought, maybe… for once, I could earn some that wasn't from my father's hard work. Fifty thousand could be a bit small compared to what I really lost but… but…" She brings her face down to my hand, "…He gave me these scars. And that was the last time I wanted to make contact with anyone. I dropped out of school and just agreed to a special class. I shut myself in… that was too much for me…"

I use my other hand to pat her head and she clears her face, using her hand but the tears still dripped at my hand, "Izaya." She shoots up and looks straight at my eyes, "I'm not a whore… I wouldn't—" I bring my hand to her mouth and smiles at her. I take both my hands back and then I take off my shirt, showing her all the scars I did earn from my dirty work before meeting Shizu-chan, "Shhh, if you say that, it will wound me. What happened to you isn't just a one-time thing. It's a nightly business of the demons in human meat."

"Izaya, you…" Cringe. "Yeah, I had a flourishing lifestyle before… but then I stopped ever since I met my Shizu-chan. All the other men I sold my body to took everything away. All that was left to me was a run-down apartment and my poor-paying job. Ahahahaha, Dad hated it. But unlike what he thinks, I don't get money from Shizu-chan. If I was leeching on him, I would have a condominium all to myself." I reach out and stroke at her chin, "So Anri-chan, you better make good decisions… go out and look for a good man."

She smiles again. Like how she did last night. Anri-chan nods in agreement and in enthusiasm, "I'll do my best!" She then scoots nearer to embrace me, "Izaya… I hope he grows up like you." What? He who? She doesn't talk anymore… only resting her head on me.

"Izaya."

We both twitch and break off at the call of my father. Dad is standing before the open door and he frowns, "I only came back to fetch something I forgot and I see the mop outside… and your work unfinished. Betting you're in your room, I see you being intimate with your supposed sister." Anri-chan then starts buttoning her shirt and I lean back to look over my father, "We're not doing anything. And let me remind you, I don't do women."

"Then what are you doing? Showing her those ugly things on your body. You should be ashamed of yourself." I know he hates these so much. I then take my shirt and puts it back on, "She just happened to see one and asked me about them. I'm well aware that they're not trophies but brands of my stupidities. She will learn lessons from them."

"I won't let Akabayashi-san to know about this. But don't you dare to do this again. Act more of siblings rather than secret lovers." Dad hisses and his fixed frowning face softens a bit, "Anri, please go back to your room. Izaya, finish mopping the floor." My 'sister' then gets up and bows down to Dad before rushing back to her room. Dad motions to leave and then I call his attention, "Dad, wait." He turns to me, "Izaya, I understand. There's nothing you have to explain."

"Dad, do you know the previous owners of this house?" He then turns to me in curiosity, "This house belongs to Akabayashi-san's parents, why?" I then scratch a cheek and shrug a bit, "I just feel something's off with this house. I've read about a lot of things from all the books that came through my hands and…" He faces me and hums with a slightly ridiculing smirk, "Are you telling me this mansion is haunted, Izaya?"

"…At least you got the idea, Dad." He sighs and pats my shoulder, "Izaya, you're just imagining things. You've been reading too much… and you… I hate to say this but do you need your fix?" I then laugh a bit and waves my hands to dismiss that thought, "Dad, I'm serious. One thing, I didn't go down for dinner last night. I wasn't there."

"Izaya, we ate with you—"

"Dad, I was sleeping the whole time after I get inside this room, I only get up around three in the morning— around the time Anri-chan came into my room. Dad, I don't remember eating curry. Akabayashi-san's curry. You know I love homemade dishes and there's no way I wouldn't pig up on his curry. Dad, whoever that was, it wasn't me."

"Izaya, stop it." Staying silent for seconds, I insist, "Dad, don't you believe me?" He then just leaves without answering. As expected.

I then just sigh and take the mop to dip it inside the mop washer again. Noticing that no dust has collected just yet, I casually resume the mopping… until I see a reflection of two figures at a distance. Holding hands, one figure grinning at me. And a whisper comes. _"I will make you love me, Izaya."_

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Night of the Screamer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara or any related references that I have used in the fic. For sure, I didn't refer to any fic from other authors as well.

**Warning: **Yaoi, angst, gore, horror, drama, violence, swearing, and more. Multiple pairings and semi-IC for everyone. AkaShiki, Shizaya and Izanri.

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

…

Hello, this is Izaya again and I'm still stuck inside Winterbell. The first night has just passed and I have to sleep next to Anri-chan because of an earlier encounter. However, I receive a lecture from the fathers and I proceed to my daily routine for now— cleaning the library and basically the whole house.

After talking to Shizu-chan while cleaning the library, I get to see a very different Anri-chan. She moves freely and very lively— our small talk turns into something disturbing. She wants me to take her and that's something I won't do for two reasons: they will be furious and she's a woman on top of it.

Soon after that, I start mopping the hallways of our rooms— only to be distracted by some thudding sounds. I then get to hear and see another load of disturbing things. Anri-chan comes around again and we get to see something common between us. She speaks of a 'he' which was over my head.

The second night will be here again, and I fear something's up around the corners of Winterbell.

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

…

Silence. There is silence over the other line as I tell Shizu-chan about what happened earlier. The digital clock registers a quarter past six and my lovely Shizu-chan just got off from the meeting by then. He is back in his office, hearing about everything I have to say about my day. Making him call me every now and then has been a habit of mine and we have been doing this ever since I agree on going out with him.

"Shizu-chan, I know it's really hard to believe… but I promise I'm not lying." Clink. Clink. I hear his fork tap against the expensive ceramic ware— probably where his daily slice of cake rests. Or used to rest. Seriously, my Shizu-chan's obsession to sweets will give him diabetes.

A sigh then comes from the other line, ["Of course, I believe you, Izaya. It's just… this is hard to digest at the moment. My head's tired from the meeting and now you're telling me a shapeshifter is in your house, trying to make you love her."] I then lean back against the chair, stopping from browsing through the internet about Winterbell and what those creatures could possibly be, "…You can say it, Shizu-chan."

["I think you need to see me sooner. I mean, I just wanna make sure—"] I make an angry growl, "Shizu-chan, I'm not going crazy! It's just been two days since I lived without your dick, but it's not funny to think I'm seeing disturbing shit because of that. You know, you don't have to force yourself to believe me. I'll be—"

["Izaya, listen to me, you little shit. You're leaving me no choice but to believe you and you think I can sit tight here when you're somewhat seeing things that weren't supposed to be true? Izaya, I've read the books you had. I know you're not ignoring the fact that these things do exist. I wanna make sure you're alright… I'm so worried about you. And don't you dare stop telling me things. Not now. I'll fucking crash my Ferrari in your Winterbell if you—"]

"Fuck you, you did not…"

["Sorry. You're forcing me. But at any rate, did you hear yourself? You're disturbed by those things. We're almost at a time where hearing your voice isn't enough for me. I wanna hold you, you asshole. Tell me you can see me this week."]

"…I'll go with Anri-chan back to the city tomorrow. As long as she's in her special class, I will be around. For real, I wanna see you, too, Shizu-chan. But I must admit, I kind of missed that attitude of yours. Saying affectionate things as you cuss at me. You did the same thing back when you tried to ask me out, right?" He then starts to chuckle, ["It was because you're fucking stubborn. You kept on going about being dirty as shit. Text me when you're already in the city tomorrow. I'll skip work again, hahah."]

Knock, knock. I then turn to the door and then I smile, "I know, right. Sure, I'll send you a text. Someone's at the door, I'll get to it." Getting up from the chair and opening the door, I see Aozaki-san waiting for me. I stare at him for a moment and then I break into a grin, "Can I help you with something, Aozaki-san?" He only stares back at me and then he turns to a certain direction, "Anri-chan isn't in her room. Do you know where she could be?"

"…I have no idea." I look out and then walk out to reach the girl's room door. ["Baby, something wrong?"] I then take a glance of Aozaki-san before whispering, "Shizu-chan, something came up… but can you just stay in line? This 'uncle' is making me feel uncomfortable." He then hums in agreement, ["Alright, I'll be listening to you. Just tell me what's happening…"]

"That's odd, her door's been unlocked. Did you force this, Aozaki-san?" I speak as I open the door, seeing no girl around. I then feel the man stand behind me, making me freeze on the spot. "I did not. It was open when I tried to see if she was asleep." Walking away and avoiding any form of contact from him, "I see. I'll look around for her."

I then walk off and go to my room door to lock it before descending the stairs. Seeing Akabayashi-san and Dad by the lounge and enjoying a show over some coffee, I decide to ignore them and continue to look for Anri-chan. I walk to the toilet and knock, "Anri-chan, are you inside?" A whimper comes from inside, "Izaya." The door opens and I let myself in, seeing that she's tucking herself at the corner again, "Is something wrong?" She nods and then she calls me nearer, whispering into my ear, "Is… is Aozaki-san _**still**_ looking for me?"

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: Night of the Screamer**

…

"Aozaki-san? Ah, yes, he is. Why are you so scared, Anri-chan?" I then twitch and then I whisper to my mic, "Sorry, Shizu-chan. Can I hang up for now? You don't have to worry. I'll 'call' you before sleeping." My sweetie pie agrees and I end the call, "Neh, Anri-chan?" She takes a deep breath and she starts to talk, "I don't know. He just started reaching out to me after he heard I will be with Father in this house. I know it should be a good thing but… I couldn't help but to feel so uneasy. I always catch him staring at me… at my body."

"Some kind of harassment, huh. I guess you have a lot of things to run away from in this house." I sit down next to her, leaning against the door, "I'll just let you know I can't stand up against Aozaki-san." Anri-chan then squeezes herself more, "I just wanted you to help me get away. Physical violence is always out of the question. Especially for wimps like us."

I look at her and then down her body, the girl soon noticing the weight of my stare, "Izaya?" Grinning under my breath, I then lean my head back, "Of course, most men who don't have a fix will lust over that body of yours. Just imagine how popular you can get if you're not so much of a shut-in. And by popular, I mean your picture will be in every guy's view as they master their wands."

Anri-chan must have blushed deeply since she gasps loudly. I look back at her and she turns away, "It's not funny, Izaya. I don't like being an object of sexual desire." Chuckling as I pat her head, "It's not like you have a choice. At any rate, we should get to your room without Aozaki-san seeing us. You know we can't keep ourselves here—"

"Izaya-kun?" Knocks come from the door and Boyfie-san is calling out, "Are you still in there? Aren't you done yet?"

Holy— I throw my gaze at Anri-chan and she looks around for anything that we could do to escape another verbal beating. I'm pretty sure, I won't get away really easy this time. Since this is a bathroom, and I'm here with his sixteen-year-old desirable daughter. I get up stealthily and reach out to open the window wider. I then whisper at her, "Get out, I'll help you. Meet me at the backdoor— I'll open the door for you."

"But I can't…" She tries to reason but the banging at the door gets louder, "Izaya-kun? Why aren't you answering?" She then just nods at me and she starts to try and force herself out of the window. Of course I have to help her out, carrying her and even letting her step on me. I hate doing this escape shits. She finally gets out and Akabayashi-san almost breaks the door down, "Oi! Izaya-kun!"

I take a deep breath and hit the flush and faucet, "Sorry, sorry, Akabayashi-san~" I open the door and he welcomes me with his murderous grin, "Oh, there you are." Pressing my hands together, I make an apologetic gesture, "Sorry, I was spacing out. You can use it now." He lets me pass and he goes in the toilet. I sigh and I then walk to the lounge to get to the kitchen and backdoor.

"Izaya." Dad calls and then I walk to him, either of us not sparing a glance for each other, "Yes?" He then reaches out to grab my wrist, his eyes still stuck in the TV, "What are you doing in the toilet with Anri-chan?" I twitch and then he keeps on talking, "I notice her go there and I never saw her leave. You can't go out of the toilet without passing here."

"Dad~ perhaps she got out when you are busy with the show~" I shrug and then he looks at me, my gaze given to him a couple of seconds after, "If she was, then Aozaki wouldn't be looking for her in the second floor. Have you forgotten what I said, Izaya?" He glares at me and then I lean down, glaring and smirking back at him, "I haven't, Dad. You're the one forgetting what _I_ said. And as long as you won't believe me, I'm not telling you anything about me and Anri-chan. But give your chest a rest, we're not lovers or some sort. I'm not even interested in taking her."

He lets me go and I smile before doing a curtsy— soon running to get to the backdoor. I then see Akabayashi-san walk to him before they vanish from my sight and Dad has just made him drop it. Akabayashi-san sure knows something's up… it won't be long until he finds out. Finally reaching the backdoor, I open it up and wander around, "Anri-chan? Where are you?"

I somehow find myself in the part of the garden path which lies beneath my window. I look up at my window… seeing the curtain drawn when I haven't touched them since I finished mopping the floor. Aside from that, I notice that the moon was poorly lighting the place, making the place too dark to clearly see anything. The lights installed on the posts are not still operational and there are grass covering some of the path.

Chills then get sent to my spine and I decide to move away as fast as I could. "I must be on the wrong side." I then jog back to the backdoor and go to the other direction, the one heading to the garden. There I see Anri-chan standing before at the viewing deck of the vast garden. But there is nothing there but dried plants and withered flowers. I stand beside her and I look at the view she seems to be admiring, "You see a beautiful garden?"

"No, something is out there. I just can't see what it is." She speaks and I smirk as I put a hand on her shoulder, "You're scared of things but you're standing out here like a sitting duck." She then takes my hand, "But it's calling me… unlike that one thing inside the house. It's wailing… like a child." I look at her and the back to the wide dead garden… "At any rate, we shouldn't be out here. Let's go inside now…"

Sniff. My nose gets a whiff of that same rotten smell last night and chills get sent to my spine again. Anri-chan then suddenly clings to me in fear, "I-Izaya!" I hold her close and I look around, trying to catch any movement from anywhere. "GYYAAAAAAAAH!" A shrill scream comes to us and I feel it bare claws and slash at us. A sudden pang comes to my arms and I have no choice but to push Anri-chan away. She manages not to fall down and runs off from the creature.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yell after I hit the ground, finally getting a look at what that rotten thing is. It seems to have a form of a human but its skin is dead purplish and something to give me nightmares. Its white teeth glow in the darkness and it starts to scream again. I have to get Anri-chan before it can—

"I… Izaya…" It speaks— it fucking called my name! I freeze on my spot as it starts murmuring my name over and over. It creeps near me and it has its claw grow longer, "I… Izaya…?" It screams again to threaten me before hurling its claw up high. I can only watch it… I'm too scared to move. Tears drip down my eyes, my mouth wanting to cry for Shizu-chan. But something else happens…

Just when it swings its hands down to pierce its claws through my skin, something jumps from behind me. It is wrapped in a cloth-like matter and they roll off away to a distance… like dogs battling fiercely. Then another dog-like thing jumps over me… it also bears the cloth-like wrap. It latterly joins the fight and they seem to chase one another away until I can't see them anymore.

"Izaya! Izaya!" I hear Anri-chan's voice screaming for my name and the rays of light waving around. I then look behind me and I see everyone else bearing flashlights and running towards me. Anri-chan crashes to her knees and cries at me, "Izaya! Are you alright?" Dad then kneels beside me and holds my face, soon recalling his hand and staring at what gets smeared on his fingers, "Blood?"

Akabayashi-san lights around me and they find my arm bleeding from a possible deep wound. I then look down at it and cringes, "Oh, wow, that's big." The redhead then almost yells at me from not even wincing— Dad just holds his hand up and helps me up, "He's used to a lot of pain. But it doesn't mean he's immune to infection. Let's get that treated." Aozaki-san then looks around with his flashlight as we walk back in, "That must be a big stray dog… or whatever hound it is."

"It's not a dog, it's a fucking parrot." Though it scares me… it's using my name like some kind of language…

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

…

"Shizu-chan, you won't love this…" I lick my lip as I send a photo to my lovely man. A photo of my fresh wound, that is. It is better to let him know first rather than keeping it to him until he sees it tomorrow. I don't want Shizu-chan to be mad at me for not telling him whatever happens to me in this place. He's a stupid brute at times… so reckless that all I can do is to let him know everything so at least, he won't come empty-handed.

Just earlier, Dad is in charge in treating my wound. It seems to be half an inch deep and a foot long on my upper left arm. Well, Boyfie-san and the cousin are surprised by the scars drawn on my arm but at least Dad has emphasized that they aren't from self-harm. My old man is so used to seeing me covering in fresh wounds so he won't weep a bit about this. The only thing left for him to worry about is what cause this big-ass wound on his only son.

Knock, knock. "The door's open, come in." To my surprise, Dad goes in and closes the door behind him, "Izaya." I give him a bitter smile and hops off my carefree position to sit on the edge of the bed as a sign of respect, "Hi, Dad. Don't worry, I won't scratch it. And I'll go see a doctor when we get to the city tomorrow. It doesn't hurt— I can still drive with this."

"Izaya." His strange tone takes more of my attention. I shut up and hum with a smile at him, "What is it, Dad?" He takes a deep breath and looks at me directly at my eyes, "This thing that attacked you… is it what you say was living here with us?" Exhale with a grin. "Uh, I'm not exactly sure. But it seems that it is one of them. I just saw three things earlier and I don't know which one was the thing that sat as me last night."

"Now, there are three of them."

"Dad, don't force yourself right now because I already got hurt. Akabayashi-san can still persuade you that this is something else like a stray hound. If their number is too much for you to handle, what more of the things that I experienced. This isn't the first time shit happened, Dad." I hear him hum and then he reaches out to pat my head, "But Izaya, do remember that that man is not the only person you can talk to."

"Dad, I don't want to create an impression that I'm seeing things in Akabayashi-san's new house… just because I don't like this place. Or him, in particular. And Shizu-chan's the only person who treats my stories unadulterated." I then sigh with a bitter smile, "I hope you understand—" His hand slides down to my face and cups it against my cheek, "Izaya, alright. If you want to do it that way. Also… you can bring that guy over if you need to." He drops his hand and gets up, "I don't want you to lose your mind like she did."

I then hum and answer, "Don't worry, Dad. I won't hang myself like Mom. My most beloved person believes every word I say." He then grunts and walks out the room, silently closing the door. I then sigh and look at the digital clock which registers half past eight. We have to get up by four and I have to sleep now. I then just send a text to Shizu-chan about sleeping really early. I roll to bed and lie on my back… my eyes slowly closing.

…

_Screech. A loud screeching echoes through as I seem to shift myself heavily from side-to-side, hearing a loud scream beside me. I feel something is holding me against whatever is behind my back and there are faint lights from the bottom of my view. It then turns out to be a dashboard— a car's dashboard. Hands then grab my arm, making me wince and there is a voice calling for me… crying all the while. There are areas in the black void before me that gets lighted…_

_Enough for me to realize that something is in front of the car I am driving. Something that is blocking the windshield. But it's eager to get inside… trying to claw the windshield broken. My hands skillfully twist the steering wheel to evade the trees as we drive through the path downhill. Soon, the voice turns out to be Anri-chan's… and she's crying for her dear life._

_My eyes then wander to the rearview mirror where I see the mysterious lady in black. I see her back in the dream I had with Shizu-chan dying. She is seating at the backseat and she speaks, "Don't stop." I twitch at her words— but more as a hand successfully gets through the windshield. I see the screaming thing before me, trying to push her hand through to hurt me. I stomp at the brakes and the force throws the thing away—_

_But as the weight shifts, the car starts to have its trunk part lift and… later the car rolls down the hill, crashing against a big tree. A short blackout happens to me and when I come to, I look to my side… only to see the big tree fallen on the half of the car… squashing…_

I shoot up from bed again and forces myself not to puke right there. I then swing to the side and go on the floor. Hanging my head from the edge, I remember what my nightmare is all about. This time, Anri-chan dies in my dream. Wiping my mouth clean, I get up and give the clock a glance before leaving the room. It is a quarter past three and it's around the time we should be waking up. I walk to Anri-chan's room and knock, "Anri-chan…"

After some more calling, the door opens and an Anri-chan without glasses and unkempt hair. She is rubbing her eyes and she asks in a groggy tone, "Izaya?" I then hum, "Ah, yeah. Sorry to wake you up before four." Anri-chan then shakes her head and smiles a bit, "It's alright, I was planning to wake up in thirty minutes after all." I nod at her and she then closes the door slightly, "Could you please just come back in ten minutes? I will be changing."

Almost panicking my own clothes, I look down and see that I have yesterday's clothes on— good thing I feel asleep right after Dad visited… or else I might be standing here in boxers. "Uh, y-yeah. I'll be changing, too…" She then twitches out loud and she smiles a bit at me, "Izaya, Shiki-san asked me to change your wound's dressing. So come in later, okay?"

"Ah, thanks, little sister." I then watch her close the door and I have to go back to my own room and change. I change into some comfortable tees and pants… grabbing a cardigan, a scarf and a fur-trimmed coat from the clothes rack. Stuffing my phone and wallet in the pockets of my pants, I walk out of the room, those extra three pieces hanging from my arm. Going back to Anri-chan's room, I knock again, "Ready when you are."

After some seconds, the door opens and she lets me in her room. It gives off a different smell, perhaps from her sweet perfume and some oil essence. She has thrown on a dress, high socks and ankle boots… she's got some nice clothes despite being a shut-in. I sit down at the bed and she starts to unroll the bandages, "Izaya, I'm sorry… I wasn't able to help you." Hum, "Nah, something else helped me. But it feels like I don't want to owe it anything." She whimpers and finishes faster than expected.

Soon enough, I take the packed lunches from the fridge— packed lunch Akabayashi-san prepared for us last night. Anri-chan is checking up on her things and then I hear someone call me, voice from the stairs. Boyfie-san is there in his robe and calls me again— making me go to him, "What is it, Akabayashi-san?" He then sighs and looks at Anri-chan who is staying where I leave her, "Listen to me, Izaya-kun. I trust you just because Shiki-san says you're not a bad person. But if something really, really bad happens to her… I really hope Shiki-san could understand why I will do the things I will do to you. Did you get that?"

"Ah, looks like Akabayashi-san has good sense of smell. But don't worry, it's nothing like what you think. I have no interest in Anri-chan's femininity. But Akabayashi-san, I'm not the person you need to hear out." He twitches. "There's a lot that bothers Anri-chan and I'm the only one who she thinks she can talk to. But of course, those are about things she cannot just say to someone. Things that… disturb her more than ghost stories would." I smirk at him and he hands over a car key, glare radiating along with his grin, "Shiki-san says he would let you use his car. Take her home safely… so we can talk."

"Don't worry, Father." Winking at him, I take the car key and twirl it around my finger. I then get to Anri-chan and she bids goodbye to her father. We then go outside and I run my hands on Dad's Chevy— that he brought home just yesterday. I get to drive Shizu-chan's Chevy before… and his Porsche and his Ferrari and most of his cars. I open the door for Anri-chan and she goes inside before I let myself in. Accustoming my hands to the feel of the wheel, the dream plays in my mind. It is the same car in my dream. So soon.

I gulp down and start the engine… soon driving to the gate. Akabayashi-san is there and has opened the door for us, letting us leave Winterbell half past four in the morning. The road is still dark… the dim moonlight and our headlights are the only sources of light we have. My eyes have been going around for any strange movement since in my dream, that damn screaming parrot is in front of the car. Anri-chan then sighs, "Izaya, I feel uneasy. Can I hold your hand? You can drive with just one, right? Father does that most of the time."

"Trust me, I'll be sweating and shaking more than you ever will, Anri-chan." I murmur as I start looking around. The smell of that creature starts to spread around… probably just outside us. I can't rely on the smell for the distance since we're inside the car and— BANG! Something comes in front of the car, something dark purplish and has arms. And everything starts to be similar to it… not just similar. It's happening… the dream.

Everything is just like what happened to the dream I have seen. The screaming parrot is banging on the windshield and Anri-chan starts screaming. I can barely see the road and I'm in total panic for driving without seeing the way. Big trees are everywhere… big rocks… big trees that fall down. My foot unconsciously presses on the gas and so we continue going faster. I don't know if the road winds… and when it does, where? Should I go left or right? Where can I go? Should I stop drive—?

"Izaya!" This is where is happens. Anri-chan grabs my arm… the arm that bled so bad last night. It hurts but it cannot distract me from the fear. At any minute now, Anri-chan's going to die and I… wait. My vision wanders to the rearview mirror where the woman should be. But she isn't there… not even a whiff of her is there. She is there in the dream… and what was that that she said? Don't stop.

CRASH! The screaming parrot already manages to claw its way towards me and it is reaching my face. My foot on the gas pedal is too pressured to lighten up. We are going down so fast and I need to get this thing off and I— I have to pull the brakes! It could throw her off— no… the car will roll if I—

"IZAYA!" She cries as the screaming parrot reaches more inside and its hand is able to scratch my face. I use a hand to hold it away and I have to risk this. Just when I'm about to step on the brakes, the ground shifts— the rocky ride staring to feel smooth. ASPHALT! I then yell, "Anri-chan, hold tight!" She screams some more inside the car as I make a harsh turn, throwing the screaming parrot off the windshield— the car sliding in circular motion until the tail hits a tree just by the corner.

Just like that, it comes to a quick stop— both of us almost at asphyxiation. My arm crawls behind Anri-chan's head and I embrace her to stop her from crying. The smell has vanished… the screaming parrot is gone… just as the engine gives up on us… "Guess what Shizu-chan is doing before six…"

…

**End of Chapter 3**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Yes, It's That House, Winterbell

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara or any related references that I have used in the fic. For sure, I didn't refer to any fic from other authors as well.

**Warning: **Yaoi, angst, gore, horror, drama, violence, swearing, and more. Multiple pairings and semi-IC for everyone. AkaShiki, Shizaya and Izanri.

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

…

Yo, this is the unlucky man who will be killed for breaking his old man's car… Izaya desu! Anyway, it is because a strange creature has jumped on our car while we're en route downhill from Winterbell. I have seen that event in my dreams, but there is no woman clad in black at the backseat.

And oh, before that, some strange things also happen to yours truly. The evening is spent with me looking for Anri-chan, who ran away from her uncle for some reasons I can understand. It is the second time Akabayashi-san could have caught us in a strange scenario but she got away via the window.

Outside, where I have to meet Anri-chan, we are attacked by the same creature that jumped our car hours after. But at that encounter, I get wounded… and there are two more strange creatures that attacked it and chased it away. It also leads Dad to think over everything I have said.

It's now Tuesday and Anri-chan's on a special class. I will be with my Shizu-chan… still looking around for things about Winterbell.

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

…

"I'm glad it isn't that bad. Can you still move your arm?" Shizu-chan strokes at my arm as we walk out the hospital that early morning. After the fuss downhill, I have called Shizu-chan to pick us up at the nearby car park. I can't go far with Dad's car by then. The car is towed to a car repair shop and the only problem now is telling Dad about it.

"But I have to shield it from anything. Your sweetie pie's arm has got ten stitches." I cringe as I look over my arm that is wrapped securely, "I also have to buy—" He then pecks at me before taking my hand as we walk along the street side, "With a very sensitive state like that, you wouldn't mind me buying the ointments, right, Izaya?" I sigh and laugh a bit, "You're so happy to buy something for me, huh."

"Of course, you never let me buy you anything. Because you wanted to separate me from those bastards." He talks in a happy tune and then we walk into the nearby pharmacy and he presents the prescription for the pharmacist to evaluate. "These ointments aren't normally bought here, mister. Can I see your wound?" I walk to her, removing a sleeve of my coat and cardigan and showing the newly bandaged arm. She hums and then she smiles at us, "I'll fetch them up from our storage. Please wait for a moment." He nods and speaks before she goes away, "We'll be at the seats."

I sit down and put on the sleeves, disarraying the scarf I had. Shizu-chan then takes off the scarf and fixes it himself, "Is it really necessary for them to check? I don't think people can go overdosing over ointments." I laugh out as I have to raise my chin as Shizu-chan puts the scarf, "They just need to see if the one with the infected wound is still doing fine— considering the heavy dosage I need. Dad isn't a doctor, of course, we have poorly cleaned it— the doctor is even surprised I'm not crying in pain when we are there, remember?"

"You're right. My Izaya's so used to pain, he wouldn't even cry at deep wounds like this…" He then eyes at me differently as he finishes putting the scarf on, "But that scratch on your face is fresh… and from that crash, right?" I cringe at him and whisper, "Can we not talk about it out here? I don't like people hearing about it." My gaze then wanders off to the people looking at this sweet gay couple in the pharmacy. Mostly are disgusted looks, but there are some girls who are giggling.

"Alright, if my baby doesn't want to talk about it." He then just give a stroke at my scratches before going back to the counter since he sees the woman go out the storage with a tray. I then draw out my phone and see a text from Dad. I open it and then it says, [A car repair company gave me a call earlier about my car. Did something happen? Reply immediately.] Of course, I have to answer. [I swear, Dad. We're both fine. I'll call you later about the details. We're in the pharmacy for my ointments.]

[I see. "We're"… you're with that guy?] A giggle escapes me and I have to reply, [Yes, Dad. Shizu-chan is with me. And uh, Anri-chan's already at school. We'll pick her up by seven.] Shizu-chan sits down beside me and peers at my smartphone screen. I let him read the messages and then Dad replies, [Just be sure not to harm yourself out there. Ah, yes, we'll be gone for company meeting at a hotel for tonight. I don't like to say this but you can bring that guy with you just in case.]

"Just in case?" My love echoes and then I grin in glee, "Dad is starting to believe me…" And then I cringe, "Just because I already got hurt… or maybe that thing attacked me too soon? Whatever, let's get going." He then nods as I send another text to my Dad, [Sure, Dad. I'll finally introduce Shizu-chan to you and Father~ PS. Thank you.]

[It's just getting too real to be a lie, Izaya.]

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 4: Yes, It's that House, Winterbell**

…

Ah, I miss this part of the city life. The family restaurant we just walked in seems to have a good business running, the place crowded already as early as ten in the morning. Shizu-chan invites me for a morning snack and I might as well go for a brunch if he doesn't mind. We sit down a reserved seat which Shizu-chan got after walking out of the pharmacy. The waitress presents us the menu and we look through it— me choosing carefully because prize and diet. After ordering, I lean back and look at my baby, "Can I call Dad for a moment?"

"Why not? I'll just go through some things for work." He brings out his own phone and I dial for Dad's number. After some seconds, he picks up, ["Izaya, good you call this early."] I chuckle and then watch Shizu-chan seriously work on his phone, "Sorry, I should have called sooner. Anyway, the hound last night… it attacked us when we're driving downhill. We almost crashed against some trees but I managed to get to the bottom and get rid of it somehow. You wouldn't love what happened to the windshield."

["At least, you're not bedridden, young man. Is Anri-chan alright? Didn't she fret—?"] I hum and answer as I shift my view to the streets outside, "Nope. She was scared but not really enough for her to not stop trembling. I gave her a lift up to the school's gates… she doesn't have much friends. Everyone looks at her differently, walking out a gold Ferrari like that."

["…"] The other line seems to be silent for some reasons… and then I have to wait for him to respond. I am about to talk again when he speaks, ["I was so worried since they said my car was a complete wreck. I have to attend to some matters now. Keep yourself safe."] I then hum and whisper under my breath, "Dad, so you think I was lying to you."

["Izaya, can we talk about that some other time?"] Sigh with a cringe, "Alright, alright. You, too, keep yourself safe, Dad. I love you." Dad chuckles over the other line and answers, ["I will. I love you, too."] End call. Glare. "Seriously, Shizu-chan, what?" My baby then pockets his phone as I do, "Nothing really. Except that I just heard a twenty-five-year-old guy still saying I love you to his father over the phone." Shizu-chan answers chuckling as if it's really funny. He has a point, though. It is really rare. "Ah, I don't usually do that… I just feel like it today."

"But that's a bit sad. He doesn't believe a thing you say." He hums as he reaches out his hands towards me across the table. I reach out to hold his hands, "But then again, I don't think you fully do yourself." He looks down at our hands and he begins to rub his thumbs against my knuckles, "I believe my baby. You don't have to lie about something… you wouldn't even though you could and you have the reason to." Sigh and I squeeze his, "I've seen far more shits in that house. I just don't know what's going on there anymore…"

We hear the waitress hum and we break off to give way to the food that she serves to us. Then we just decide to eat silently for a moment, some fun moments when we have food crumbs at the corner of their mouths. Incidental or not, it is something I want more… more than those shitty stuff from Winterbell. That reminds me…

"How about you, Shizu-chan? Have you heard anything about Winterbell? For sure, I never heard of it before." He then hums and takes a bite of his food, "It rests too far from the city… I don't think it's built for people over here. Maybe for the people of the nearby villages." I look at him with inquisitive eyes, "Villages? Man, we're alone in the forest." Shizu-chan smiles at me and forks a piece of my food, me just glaring at him, "There were some. But they got deserted over time. But then again, they were three hours away from that old house… and a lot more from the city."

"But that is surely odd… it just looks like a rich house to me. Room for a hundred staff and two dozens of nobles. Really, really painful to clean." But I did sign-up for cleaning it up. I lean back and then I notice a reflection of an old woman walking towards us. I turn to her as well as Shizu-chan. She then smiles kindly at us, "Can you, two young good men, spare some time for an old lady like me?"

Shizu-chan then looks around for a waiter to give her a seat and some additional snacks for our table. I bring down my utensils and look at her. She looks really old but time doesn't seem to degrade much of her health. She can still walk properly and doesn't stress over standing for quite a while. She smiles at me and I have to smile back, soon the snacks and the chair given to us.

"I'm really sorry to disturb both of you… but I overheard something worth my intrusion." She speaks softly and she nods a bit as Shizu-chan gestures her to help herself with anything in our table, "My name is Megumi… my mother used to work there. In Winterbell." Twitch. "It's been a while since I last heard of its name. I even feared it has been degraded into an old abandoned house in the woods." Shizu-chan spares me a glance before asking, "Work there? Like a chambermaid?" She looks at him and she chuckles, "No, young man. Winterbell is not a mansion. It used to be a hospital… the closest one for the people outside this city."

"You got to be shitting me!" I can't help but to exclaim and then Shizu-chan kicks my leg. I wince softly and he tries to take her attention away from me and my potty mouth. "I'm sorry about that, Megumi-san. But… Winterbell was a hospital?" She nods, "Yes, but it's not one like what we have in the city. It's more of an inn that tends to the injured and dying. Ah, I remember those days that I came to help my mother in taking care of them…"

"So, Megumi-san, let me guess. You want to see this inn-slash-hospital again." I smile at her and she chuckles, "If it isn't much of a bother for you. It has been seventy years since I have been there. Please let this old lady see Winterbell one more time before she goes away." I exchange looks with Shizu-chan— both of us knowing what she meant by going away. We both smile at her and then I speak, "We could take you there later but we need to stay here in the city until evening."

She smiles and takes a hold of my hand, "I will certainly wait for the night, young man." Shizu-chan then chuckles, "We'll meet you again around six in front of this restaurant. Don't worry, we'll be here, Megumi-san." She then holds his hand, "I thank you both, young good men." She then makes her goodbye and she walks back to where her table is supposed to be. But before she disappears from my sight, she turns to me with worried eyes, mouthing words that I can comprehend…

They wail not in agony but in desperation. The banshee waits for you…

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

…

The banshee… waits for me…? That's too much shit in one day.

After that chance meeting with Megumi-san, Shizu-chan has almost dragged me to his unit— to think that he drove here without even telling me. It is a high-rise condominium. A very expensive one at that. We come in the building and use the elevator to get to his floor… his hand soon stroking at my side. It crawls to my head and he presses it against his chest, "I missed doing wonderful things with you, Izaya…" I cringe and walk out as the elevator open, "Let's not act like a whore and a monger, shall we?" He smiles, opening the door and letting me in, "Welcome home, baby."

I lie down on the couch and wait for Shizu-chan to come out wherever he has gone after closing the door behind him. Shizu-chan then peers from behind and reaches out to my face, "Hey, baby. You wanna jump in the tub?" I then get up and stretch a bit, "Sure, why not?" Eyes at him meaningfully, "Things have gotten hotter than how they're supposed to be." I walk to him and he wraps his arms around me— nuzzling my neck, "Izaya's getting sweet-smelling more and more. I can't wait to take a bite…"

"But this meat is still covered in something else… yo have to wash it first." I whisper in his ear and we break off, me leading him to the bathroom. Stripping each other outside the tub, we're like dogs frolicking under the rain. Things men past half their twenties shouldn't be doing. But we are playful men, we won't give a fuck… since no one else is watching.

"Mhmm… ahhh…" Moans come out from my mouth as I let Shizu-chan scrub my body. Of course, he won't just go and scrub it without any unnecessary touching. "Shi… Shi-zu-chan… s-so… impatient…" I manage to chuckle as I give in to a moan as he starts stroking at my dick. My hands are on his wrists, holding them loosely and have no intentions of keeping them still. He has his arms around me from behind and his chin is on my shoulder. "You're getting more and more sensitive. Haven't you been jacking off when you're alone?"

"I'm… really… busy cleaning…" I feel my body jerking as he starts pumping, "Haaah, Shizu-chan, I'm serious about… nghhh… taking a bath…" He hums and stops, licking my ear before he brings his hands to my chest and abdomen, "Alright, alright." I turn my head more to his direction, reaching out for a kiss that is granted nonetheless. After some seconds, he pours water on me to wash away the suds— doing the same to himself.

Dipping inside the tub, he lies there casually while I sit between his legs and leans down to his chest. The water reaches up to my chin, but I feel so relaxed being mostly submerged in water. He reaches out to a cooler he prepared earlier and gets a can of beer from there, "I haven't done this for a while. It feels so different when you're with me, Izaya…"

Soon enough, I find myself only listening to his heartbeat and breathing. I feel like I want to synchronize mine with his. And his warmth, it is cozy that I find myself wanting to stick closer to him. I can also hear him chugging down his beer and I can feel his free hand getting busy with my hair. My hand then reaches out for the can and he gives it to me. I drink from the same can and I sigh, "Can't we just stay like this more? I don't want this afternoon to end." He then pets my head and uses his free hand to clear the bangs sticking to my wet face, "Izaya… I wanted to tell you something."

"I'm listening." He then takes a deep breath, mustering whatever he needs to spill the beans, "When I said I'm ready to let you go, I didn't mean it like how you think I mean. Sorry for blurting out an answer I didn't think twice of. I just… I just think we both have things to protect… things that do not favor our relationship. There's no way I'll give you away like that." He ducks down a bit to plant a kiss on my cheek. I then hum as he kisses me, "I already forgave you, Shizu-chan. No need to bring it up. Besides, I'll be a lost soul without you. Not even Dad can fix that."

"I love you, baby." My eyes close in so much comfort, "I love you, too, baby."

…

"_I can't believe this… where is she? It's past six and she should be here." A voice sounds impatient, and another sound of a person pacing back and forth some concrete path. "Relax. She should be here in a couple of minutes…" Another voice tries to soothe the other. "But she's late. Isn't it even a tad strange for you…? She wants to go there badly…"_

"_Listen, she'll be— there she is." A gasp comes before a chuckle is heard, "Hey~!" The second voice laughs… until the first voice screams, "No… wait, don't!" Loud running footsteps, "No!" Screech. Thud. Crash. "Hey! Oh shit! Answer me!" A scream from the first voice. "You… you're here again. Why are you always here!? Are you… wait, if you're here… then this is a dream…" A mysterious hum._

"_Please go back home…" Female voice. "Izaya."_

"Shi—" I am supposed to curse but my jerk leads me to slip down Shizu-chan's body and momentarily drown myself. He helps me up and he chuckles, "Whoa, easy, Izaya. I thought you once said something about sleeping during baths." I try to catch my breath as I wipe my face free from a lot of dripping water, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I was having another nightmare."

Shizu-chan twitches and brings down his beer, holding me closer and letting me rest the side of my head against his neck, "What did you dream of this time?" I shake my head a bit and whimper, "I don't know. Everything is black… there are only voices… of you, me… and a lady. I have no clear idea of what we are talking about in there. But I'm pretty sure it's some tragic shit…"

Kissing my face to comfort me, he whispers, "Don't worry. Whatever it is, I'll be here with you. I don't know what's happening either… but you can count on me to stay by your side, keeping you warm and protected." I look at him, "Shizu-chan… I need a distraction. And when I mean distraction… I guess 'he' knows…" I move, shifting to sit on his groin more and legs straddling him now. Holding his face to hotly steal a kiss, I lean closer to seal both of our lips. He answers to the kiss and starts to moan with me.

His hands then roam down my back to cup my ass. The water starts to go down— I think Shizu-chan pulled the plug with his toes. His fingers then start to grope more and I can't help but to start moaning louder, "Nghhh… Shizu-cha— hahhn…" He licks and sucks my neck, lightly to not let any hickey show.

"So delicious, baby." My hands then slide down to his chest, huffing loudly as I feel his finger getting inside me. He reaches in more, making me rock in my position— our hard roughly skidding against each other. I then move up a bit, chuckling deviously as his thing slides along the crack. The tip then finds the hole and he starts to prod, me moaning out softly, "Shizu-chan… I can't wait anymore…"

He only gave me a smirk and he starts pushing it slowly inside, and thrusting faster and harder once it reaches a desirable depth. Of course, I start to bounce more as he goes, helping myself with the pleasure of having him inside me again. Indulging in lust and good feeling, we both moan and feast at what we share at the moment. And soon, we will be drowned by fatigue and the comfort of each other's warmth.

…

**Ano Uchi no Koto Winterbell**

…

Half past five and we're in the family restaurant where we have met the Megumi-san. Unlike what I originally plan, I slept through the whole afternoon while with Shizu-chan… well after the little show of the flesh we did in the bath tub. He had no choice but to take me to the bed and work the entire time I was asleep. I feel bad about it… because I don't think a night with him in Winterbell is as good as being with him here in the oblivious city.

Slowly sipping from the straw of my drink, I think deeply about everything I had seen so far. Starting from the first dream… to the playing girls… to the rotten parrot… to the shapeshifter… to the screaming women… to the twins… and to the woman who always appears in my dreams where someone dies. There should be something… now that I know that Winterbell used to be a hospital… they could be vengeful spirits…

"Knowing what they are isn't going to help me get rid of them for good."

"Talking to yourself?" I twitch as I hear Shizu-chan speak with a hand of his reached out to stroke my hair. I look at him and lean my cheek on his hand instead, "More like thinking out loud. Neh, Shizu-chan. Is it alright? Staying in Winterbell with us for the night. Dad, Akabayashi-san and Aozaki-san will be out so… we're pretty much in the open." He then twitches and caresses my face, "Ah, right. Even Anri is being attacked…" He recalls his hand, "More reason for me to go with you, Izaya."

"…I don't want you to get hurt, baby… but I guess I'll feel better when you're with me if ever they attack. Like… you know, I won't worry about you worrying about me and crying over my de—" He then shoots up a finger to press against my lips, "Say that word, I'm going to kick your ass." Bursting into laughter, I then pull back and turn away from him, "I won't, I won't. Geez, Shizu-chan." But he has the right to say that. Who knows how bad he's going to get broken over me…

Half past six came and Megumi-san isn't still around the family restaurant. Shizu-chan and I are waiting outside the restaurant, standing under an overhang to prevent ourselves to be covered in snow. It starts snowing again just ten minutes ago and I resort to pulling my coat closer to me though Shizu-chan is standing beside me. He then wraps an arm around my shoulders and he whispers, "We still have fifteen more minutes to wait for her."

"I can't believe this… where is she? It's past six and she should be here." I mutter as I lean against my baby, humming impatiently as the snow slowly covers the streets. Shizu-chan then pats my head and he breathes on his hand to prevent it from freezing more, "Relax. She should be here in a couple of minutes…" I turn to him with a frown, huffing a bit and breathing on my hands as well, "But she's late. Isn't it even a tad strange for you…? She wants to go there badly…"

—! Wait a minute… this conversation sounds familiar to me. I clear the frown and look at Shizu-chan as he turns to directions as if looking for the woman. It's not like déjà vu… it's more like it _**sounded**_ like it happened before. But Shizu-chan and I never stood under an overhang before… we never waited for anyone or for the snow or rain to pass before. And that's when it hits me.

"Listen, she'll be— there she is." Shizu-chan straightens as waves at someone at a distance. I then turn to the running elderly, trying to quickly come to us. But happiness isn't the emotion written all over her face… it is horror instead. She wears a horrified expression as she runs to us, hurrying to be on time for the pedestrian crossing. The snow is thickening and her feet are shoving some, slowing her down. The street becomes clear and the pedestrians start walking across. I turn to both directions… trying to figure out what happened afterwards…

In that dream I had.

The crossing is almost time's up… and the old lady attempts to cross for the last few seconds. She then runs off the lane and screaming but I can only hear a faint voice, "It's a disaster! It's a disaster!" And that is when the screeching happens. A truck shows up, speeding across the street. However, it somewhat wobbles— the tires suffering from aqua blade caused by the snow. It slides swiftly towards Megumi-san and meter— inches—! "MEGUMI-SAN!"

SCREECH! Screams of hysteria soon follows even until the truck topples down and slides to hit against parked cars. I am frozen at where I am… imagining red spread along the asphalt. But there is none… only that Megumi-san is sprawled somewhere. Shizu-chan is magically meters away from her and he gets up and goes to her, "Megumi-san, please wake up!" A girl nearby calls for an ambulance.

"IZAYA!" Shizu-chan yells for me and then I walk towards him, the blond cradling the woman, "Izaya! She's bleeding but she's still breathing!" I then murmur, "Did you push her?" He looks at me… "I have to. Rather than having that truck run her over." I crash to my knees and stroke at her wrinkled face. She momentarily opens her eyes and looks at me… "There… there is more than one… after you… and Death… has sent… its…" …And she's gone.

…

**End of Chapter 4**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
